1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to making semiconductor layers and devices that incorporate such layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Recently, there has been much interest in a material known as graphene. Graphene typically refers to a single planar sheet of covalently bonded carbon atoms. Graphene is believed to be formed of a plane of carbon atoms that are sp2-bonded carbon to form a regular hexagonal lattice with an aromatic structure. The interest in graphene is due, in part, to a hope to make transistors with graphene.
Graphene appears to have been produced by two methods. The first method involves using an adhesive material to peal a graphene layer off a thick crystal whose lattice structure is that of graphene. The second method involves evaporating silicon off a surface of silicon carbide at high temperatures.